<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Anna by Lulu_Singer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127582">Hello, Anna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Singer/pseuds/Lulu_Singer'>Lulu_Singer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Grooming, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Norway (Country), Oslo (City), Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Thriller, not finished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Singer/pseuds/Lulu_Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the mid-70s Oslo, Norway. A married man named Jon Olsen lives a simple life as a mechanical engineer. He has a wife named Helen, who has a career as a school math teacher for a secondary school. Together the two had a daughter named Sylvia and a son named Bjørn. The family seems normal to friends and family. But, in secret the two share a disturbing desire. Helen fantasizes about the thought of young girls between the ages of 9-14 being raped by other men, her husband, or herself. While Jon also fantasizes about having sex with underage girls around the same age range that Helen desire. Their fantasies soon begin to escalate and their desire starts to manifest once they meet Sylvia's new friend: Anna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello, Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Though this is not finished, the intent of the work is not meant to erotica. This was meant to make these peoples' sadistic acts to be disturbing. But, if you do find it sexually arousing, then you do you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jon!” The blonde-headed man perked up as he heard someone yell his name. He turned and saw a familiar heavy-weighted man with a glass of beer in his hand coming towards him. “Jon!” The man said while he came by to sit down near the name of the man he was yelling at. “Hey, Noah,” Jon said, greeting the man who appeared to have been heavily drinking. </p>
<p>“How long were you in here, Jon?” Noah asked, while slightly slurring his words. Before Jon could answer his question, the bartender came up to the both of them and asked what kind of drink they wanted. Jon asked for a glass of whiskey, while Noah asked for a glass of vodka. Noah told the bartender he was going to pay for both of their drinks. “So,” Noah said, as he turned to his right to look back at Jon. Waiting for him to answer his question. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve been here for about... 14 minutes or more,” said Jon, before downing a shot of whiskey. Noah laughed in reply. “Today was a hard day, you know ... Work, kids, wife… etc,” Jon said, before asking the bartender for another shot. “I hear ya,” Noah said with a mix of laughter. “I came here for a time to myself as well,” Noah said while taking a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. Noah offered Jon a cigarette and Jon denied it. </p>
<p>“I mean… my boss keeps fucking me over, saying shit like ‘Jon you’re not doing well as you used to.’ Then he accused me of drinking while on the job… fuck him.” Jon said, sounding more and more irritated as he continues on.   “And my wife … Noah it has been 7 months since we last had sex. It seems like none of us has the drive we used to have back in the day,” Jon said, continuing his rant. “Has menopause got to her already?” Noah said jokingly. “Nah,” Jon replied to his joke question. “She’s only 36… I feel like ever since she got a job at Bård lower secondary school, she has become more distant from me. ” Jon said, as his speech became more and more slurred as he continued his 10th shot of whiskey.</p>
<p>The two men continued to talk about their lives and how they feel about their relationships with the people that surround them. The two became more drunk and rowdy as the two continued to drink more and more. After 2 hours, the two drunks finally left the bar. The two were very wasted to the point that they were having a hard time unlocking their car doors. The two said their goodbyes and drove off to go back home to their families. Jon drove through the dark road that had townhouses lining against each other at both sides. Some of their lights were on, while some had them off. Many of the stores, cafes, and restaurants still appeared to be open. As you could see people walk in and out of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Jon to get home. As he parked along the side of the road he noticed that all the lights in the house were out. So, he assumed that they were all sleeping. Jon made sure that his entrance to the house was quiet, so that he doesn’t disturb, and wake his family from their rest. Jon sneaks up the stairs to check on his children. He first checks on his daughter; Sylvia, and then on his son; Bjørn. All of them seemed to be sleeping peacefully. So, Jon finally goes into the bedroom where his wife seems to be sleeping. Jon undresses and joins his wife in bed. As Jon lays in bed, he turns to his left and starts looking at his sleeping wife. While looking at her, he begins to get close and starts cuddling her. </p>
<p>As Jon continues to cuddle his wife, he begins to start kissing her neck. Then eventually onto her shoulder. As Jon continues to kiss her, he notices that his wife has woken up. “What are you doing?” Jon’s wife; Helen, asked. “What do you think I'm doing? I want to make love to you.” Said Jon, as he continues to kiss her up and down her neck, shoulder, and chest. “Not tonight Jon. it’s late,” Said the tired Helen, as she pushes her husband back. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Jon asked, questioning why she is denying him. “It’s late, Jon. How about we do this next time.” Helen said as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. “What do you mean ‘next time,’ every time you say that, there is no fucking next time, Helen,” Jon said as he started to be become more aggravated at his wife. “Jon, you’re drunk, I don’t have time to argue with you. It's too late in the night for me to deal with this,” Helen said, in an irritated tone. She begins to stand up while holding her pillow. “I’m going to sleep in the guest room, I'm not going to deal with this,” Helen said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Jon only stared as she left, before passing out minutes later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>